Title Needed
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: Cedric Diggory is locked in a classroom by Peeves and someone unexpected climbs through the window. How will they pass the time?


**Hufflepuff**

 **Seventh Year**

 **Additional**

 **Word Count:** 1456

 **HC Prompt:** [Theme] Friendly Competition

 **MC4A Challenges:** Hufflepuff MC

 **Bonus Challenges:** Call Me Dantes, Machismo, Second Verse (Unicorn; Sitting Hummingbird; Uncivil Obedience; Casper's House; Creature Feature)

~o0o~

Cedric Diggory was an absolute train wreck wrapped up in a pretty bow. He was near the top of his class, fighting for top spot with his friend Tabatha St. Vincent of Slytherin, took twelve classes, was a prefect, and when it was actually in season, Quidditch Captain. At home, he tended to sheep on the family farm, practiced culture, and studied hard to prepare for classes or to "broaden his mind" as his mum put it.

Living this way, he knew it was important to have fun, however at his age it seemed everything was a competition. A way to prove yourself as the best. You couldn't play a bloody game of Exploding Snap without it turning into competitive posturing like a bunch of peacocks.

Especially if there were girls around to witness it. It didn't impress them in the slightest. Cedric was studying legilimency for fun and to help him understand people better so he could be a good prefect and, one day, Head Boy. It would be especially useful when he would become an ambassador or high ministry official like his mum and dad wanted.

The Triwizard Tournament was the perfect opportunity. He could add it to his resumé and people would know his name.

Until Harry-freaking-Potter came along and stole his spotlight. It wasn't intentional, and Cedric knew that, but he allowed himself a touch of selfish bitterness and schadenfreude.

His coveted moments alone were needed now more than ever. He only got them at dawn. In a few hours, he would use his Time-Turner to sleep until it was time for second-breakfast. He would use this time to either practice flying his broom, read a fun book, sketch, or take a walk on the grounds.

So, imagine his annoyance when Peeves locked him in a classroom.

It was his fault honestly, Peeves said there was a first-year crying in there and he, stupidly, followed. He spent the last ten minutes pounding on the door, demanding to be let out. People had to be out and about. He left the door and crossed over to the open window, when he stuck his head out, he saw Viktor Krum crossing the transfiguration courtyard. He was about to call out when a shrill voice beat him to it.

"Viktor! Hi!"

Viktor threw his book to the ground and took off. Cedric watched in amazement as the Bulgarian scaled a tree like it was nothing and crossed a branch like a tightrope to reach the side of the building. He nimbly climbed up to the open window and pulled himself inside, dropping gracelessly to the ground.

"Nearly stuck the landing," said Cedric applauding lightly. "Eight out of ten."

Viktor picked himself up and stared at Cedric curiously. He was actually pretty cute when he wasn't scowling.

"I thought you oughta know," Cedric continued. "I'm locked in here."

Viktor didn't believe him and crossed to the door, drawing his wand. He was about to cast the unlocking charm when he saw there was no doorknob.

"I tried everything short of blowing the wall up," said Cedric. "I know this is a magic castle, but I don't want to test how structurally sound this building is."

"So we are stuck here?" said Viktor incredulously.

"Hey, I didn't crawl in through the window," said Cedric. "But I think your fans are still looking for you so I bet they'll be more than happy to let us out."

"Or!" said Viktor holding up a hand. "We can wait until they are gone and I will climb out later and get you out."

"That works, too," said Cedric, sitting down on a desk.

Viktor leaned against the desk across from him and crossed his arms uncomfortably. You didn't have to be a legilimens to know that Viktor was a nervous wreck around people. Cedric popped his lips a few times.

"So, what book were you reading?" he asked.

Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Mate, we're going to be in here a while," said Cedric. "I'm just trying to pass the time."

"But we are opponents in Tournament," said Viktor.

"And?"

"Headmaster Karkaroff would not be pleased."

"It's not like we're making out," Cedric joked. He saw the slight widening of eyes, the downward pull of the lips, and the shrinking of the shoulders. Oh… Better change the subject, then. "Well, if we can't talk, how about a game of cards?"

Cedric unzipped his yellow backpack, removed a deck of cards, and began to shuffle.

"How about Exploding Snap? Do you play that at Durmstrang?"

Viktor worked his jaw and moved to sit at the same desk.

"We are not supposed to play games at Durmstrang," he said. "But I do know Exploding Snap."

"Alright. Do you want to play, match 'ems or war?"

"War."

Cedric split the deck in two and passed the top half to Viktor while holding the bottom half face down in his palm.

"One… two… three… draw!"

A few games in, Viktor seemed to be tired of Cedric's nonsensical ramblings about the local gossip and began to open up a little bit. Cedric flipped down his card.

"Oh, Bowtruckles are useless," he muttered.

Viktor threw his card down revealing a Flobberworm, which promptly exploded.

"Bowtruckles are useless!" Viktor mimicked in a high voice.

Cedric burst into laughter and snorted, which caused Viktor to laugh.

"I think I'm done with Exploding Snap," said Cedric. "Do you play poker?"

"Da," said Viktor, light glinting in his dark eyes. "Except I do not play for money."

"No?"

Viktor shook his head. "Money makes game no fun except for person winning."

"So, what do you bet?" Cedric asked. "Crisps? Candy? School supplies?"

"Truths and dares."

"Oh," said Cedric. "So you play dirty."

Viktor released a more reserved chuckle. He waved his wand and conjured a stack of red coins and a stack of blue coins.

"Red coins are truth," he said. "Blue coins are dare."

Cedric shuffled the cards and dealt them.

"I'll have you know," he said. "I am the Poker Champion of Hufflepuff."

Cedric and Viktor spent all afternoon playing Poker. When Cedric won Viktor's truth chips, he cashed them in immediately. Apparently, Viktor's maternal grandfather was an acrobat and remained one until a very old age. He taught Viktor's older sister and twin brother how to do trapeze. However, Viktor's father did not think it was suitable for Viktor to keep up with it, especially when he became Seeker for the Bulgarian Lions. Viktor did not want to talk about his twin, so Cedric didn't push. Viktor also had severe social anxiety which is where his "stoic demeanor" came from.

"Okay," said Cedric. He picked up a blue coin and dropped it amongst his truths. "I'm going for it."

"You are certain you want to be doing that?"

Cedric nodded, avoiding eye contact so he couldn't cheat. "Absolutely."

Viktor nodded and added two dares. Cedric grinned and dropped down one more to match him. Besides, the dares before weren't so bad.

Cedric laid out his straight flush.

"Read 'em and weep," he said.

"Hold horse," Viktor said and turned his cards around.

"Shit."

The next morning, Cedric was eating breakfast in the Great Hall when Viktor dropped a box next to him.

"I hope you added the stockings," said Cedric with a serene smile.

"Poker?" Redmund asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Cedric.

"Heels again?"

"Yep," Cedric took off his shoes and socks then opened the lid. "Agh! They're red! Say it isn't so!"

"You're such a ham, Ced," Tabatha laughed.

Cedric jammed his feet into the shoes and stood up, walking back and forth.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Jesus, Ced," Aiden Jefferies groaned. "Couldn't you have some dignity? You're a champion!"

"All clothes are unisex if you aren't a little bitch," said Cedric. "Besides, I like the height heels give me."

Everyone laughed, mostly at the first comment.

"Were these shoes meant to humiliate me, Krum?" Cedric asked Viktor later that day.

"No," said Viktor. "I just wanted excuse to see ankles. We don't get to see that much being up north."

"You know, I still have a dare," said Cedric, holding up the chip. "I'd like to cash it in."

"And what is that?"

"I dare you to sneak out and go on a date with me. We're of age, we'll take the Knight Bus to London."

Viktor looked at him levelly. "Is the dare the sneaking out or the date?"

"The sneaking out," said Cedric. "I'm asking you on a date. I say we go to London for the date because if I'm in this hell hole for another minute I'm going to lose it."

A slow smile pulled at Viktor's lips.

"Okay. I accept."


End file.
